Butterfly Kisses
by KristinaDelRossiCullen
Summary: Snippets of Lily Evans Potter's life through hers and her father's eyes. Sad WARNING:Character Death. Songfic. Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. Really sweet.


**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Lily, James, Sirius, Voldemort, Arthur Weasley, Molly, Nymphadora Tonks, the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle, or anything else you recognize**

**I DO own George Evans and his Healer, plus Kristina Potter**

"Stop it! JAMES! stop it!" The 8-year-old Lily Evans yelled angrily at the messy-haired boy that lived next door, James Potter, who was pulling at her braids. James stuck his tongue out at her and she frowned at him, wishing she could break his stupid glasses. "You're not a very nice boy, James Potter." She said, her emerald eyes flashing. James leaned against her fence casually, and said lazily, "I'm gunna marry you one day, Lils!" She glared at him, "Nuh-uh! I'm never getting married!" "Gross!" Said James's best mate, Sirius Black coming to join them, "Who likes girls? The only girl I like is Lily." Lily glared at him too, her hands on the hips of her overalls, swinging her fiery braids violently. George Evans watched this from inside the house, smiling softly. She was his little girl. Sent from Heaven, she was perfect. She came prancing into the house later, "Hi Daddy!" She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm gunna go get changed, come up, okay?" He smiled and nodded, and Lily pranced up the stairs. He knocked on her door a while later, and saw that his baby girl was kneeling on the floor, hands clasped together, at the foot of her bed, her lace nighty trailing on the floor, her gorgeous hair wavy from being freshly unraveled from their braids.

_There's two things I know for sure_

_She was sent from Heaven_

_And she's Daddy's little girl._

Lily looked up at him expectantly.

_And I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_As she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all the joy in my life,_

_Ohhh but most of all._

She climbed into bed, and I smiled at her. "So, darling, I saw you with James and Sirius today. Do you have a little crush on James?" He raised his eyebrows, as she looked disgusted. "No way Daddy. Never ever in a million trillion years! Boys are yucky. You're the only boy I need." She smiled sweetly, and beckoned to him with her little finger. Her leaned in close, and she giggled as she gave him butterfly kisses. He chuckled, "Goodnight, Lily." "Night Daddy." He clicked the light.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

"James, Sirius, Remus! Look!" 11 year old Lily turned to her 3 best friends, beaming. She had put little white blossoms in her long braid. Sirius and Remus turned to James smirking at his awestruck face. She was radiating beauty, even though she was just in jeans and a simple T-shirt. "W-wow Lily! You look great!" She giggled, "Thanks Jamesie." She pecked him on the cheek, and he blushed. They were talking about Hogwarts sorting. They had all gotten the letters, and were very excited. Lily's father watched her; she was growing up so fast. She had looked beautiful with the white flowers in her hair. He remembered what she said about him being the only boy she needed. Well, James Potter was in the picture now. And his little girl had fallen for that boy hard, no matter how much she denied it. But he saw the way she looked at him, like he was the most wonderful thing she'd ever seen. Once he even caught her tracing the letters "J.P" on a piece of parchment, before realizing what she was doing and quickly crumpling the parchment. Then there was the other time, when James had shed his shirt to going swimming and she couldn't stop looking at his nicely-toned chest. And even just then, the sweet little moment the two children had shared, and the knowing look passed between the other two, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. _

12 year old Lily wobbled as she mounted the broomstick. She was nervous and screamed as James and Sirius raced by on their own brooms, laughing. "D-Daddy? Walk next to the broom. I'm scared." "Of course, darling."

_Walk besides the pony daddy, it's my first ride._

They were having a celebration on Lily's last exam results for her 4th year (she was fourteen). Lily had insisted that she make the cake. She entered the room, and was looking sheepish. Her father took one look at the lopsided cake, and his flour-covered daughter, and laughed so hard, tears fell from his eyes. Lily stamped her foot in protest, her vivid eyes flashing as she shook her long fiery ponytail. "Hey! I know that cake looks funny, Daddy, but I tried!" She stamped her foot again, and the cake slid on the floor, causing them both to laugh until their sides hurt.

_I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried._

_Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right_

She climbed into bed, her eyelids drooping. "Good night Daddy." She gave his a butterfly kiss, and fell asleep quickly. "Good night, my Lily flower."

_To deserve her hugs in the morning _

_And butterfly kisses at night._

She drifted gracefully down the stairs, ready to Apparate (on Dumbledore's orders) with her father back to Hogwarts for the Winter Ball. She was 15 now, and James Potter was her escort. She was stunning with her emerald dress, and the emerald butterfly clips in her hair, complementing her eyes. It was perfect, because tonight was her Sixteenth Birthday. She just wished that her mother was there to see it. But just last year, Lord Voldemort had murdered her.

_Sweet Sixteen today._

_She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday_

Her father watched her, as she glided across the dance floor, her body melded into James's, looking incredibly beautiful and grown up. She was no longer his little girl.

_One part woman, the other part girl_

_To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls_

It was finally her seventh year. Her and James Potter were officially a couple, and she had her nose to the books, barely visiting her father anymore because she was so busy with N.E.W.T's. She had grown up so fast, and changed so much in such a short period of time. She wasn't Daddy's Little Girl anymore, she was a woman.

_Trying out her wings, in a great big world_

_But I remember..._

_Butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

Her father remember the picture he had taken of her with the white blossoms in her hair, prancing around the field with James, Sirius, and Remus, looking breath-taking. Lily came home that day, and when it was time to go to bed, her father leaned in for a kiss, and what she said nearly made him cry.

_You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind._

_I'm only gunna kiss you on the cheek this time._

He nodded and she pecked him on the cheek softly. "Night, Dad." Dad. She'd always called him Daddy. She'd grown too much. He missed his baby girl.

_Ohhh, with all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right_

_To deserve her hugs in the morning._

She was leaving to go back to school the next morning, and she hugged him good bye, saying she'd see him at the closing seventh-year ceremony.

_And butterfly kisses, at night._

Lily picked out her dress for her graduation tonight. It was beautiful, and she looked breath-taking in it. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since she was that little 8 year old girl telling her daddy boys were yucky.

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind goes by_

_So precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly._

James Potter tapped his long-time girlfriend on the shoulder. She whirled, a grin across her beautiful face, eyes twinkling. It was the day of the ceremony, and they were going together. "Lily? Take a walk around the Lake with me?" She nodded, and handing in hand, they began to walk. They stopped to rest under a Cherry Blossom tree. She sat, Lily's head resting on James's toned chest. He sat up, and she turned. "What'd the matter?" He stood and she followed, her hair falling into her eyes as she got up. James brushed it behind her ear, and plucked a white flower from the tree, tucking in into her hair. He got down on one knee, and held out a velvet green box. "Lily Evans? I've loved you since I was a young boy, and I knew I'd be asking this question someday, remember when we were 8 years old and I said to you, "I'm gunna marry you one day, Lils!". I love you Lily, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lily Evans, will you marry me?" Lily gasped as he opened the box, and displayed a gold ring set in with an emerald. "Oh James! Of course I will!" He laughed out of relief, and swung her around. She laughed, and he carried her back to the castle, eager to tell his future-best-man Sirius Black that shed said yes, and Lily eager to tell her bridesmaids, Nymphadora Tonks (who was dating Remus), Kristina Potter (James's sister who was dating Sirius) and Molly Cobbles (dating Arthur Weasley) and to owl her father, of course.

_She'll change her name today._

It was the day. Her wedding day. That one day where her Daddy would give up his little girl to another man. He knew there was no other man better to give her to though. But, still, he hated to give up his wonderful daughter.

_She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away._

She stood in her stunning white gown, tucking white blossoms into her hair, and her father stared at her. Oh, his baby. She had grown so, so fast. "Daddy, what are you thinking about?" She said turning to me, weaving the last flower into her fiery curls.

_Standing in the bride room_

_Staring at her_

_She asks me what I'm thinking; I tell her I'm not sure_

"I'm not too sure, darling. I just...I feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

_I feel like I'm losing, my baby girl_

_And she leaned over..._

She came to me, and leaned in, putting her strawberry blonde lashes to my cheek, and gave me a butterfly kiss.

_Gave my butterfly kisses, wishing her Mama was there_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

She took a deep breath. It was time. "Ready Daddy? Do I look pretty, daddy? Is my dress okay?" "You look absolutely beautiful sweetheart." A tear slid down my cheek, "Daddy! Don't cry!" The doors opened, and her father led her down the aisle. He dress trailed behind her, and she seemed to radiate beauty, looking like an angel.

_Walk me down the aisle Daddy,_

_It's just about time_

_Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?_

_Daddy, don't cry!_

He kissed her on the cheek, and she walked up to the altar, facing her fiancee. She looked into his eyes, and felt so loved.

_Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right._

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

_To deserve her love every morning._

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter! It's a boy!"

Lily cradled the baby in her arms, and look at him. James stood over her, beaming. "Hello, Harry Potter. Welcome to the world." Lily whispered, and the baby didn't cry but seemed to smiled and his mummy, and cooed at his daddy, before being snatched away by Sirius, "Hey little James-let! It's me! You devilishly handsome soon-to-be godfather, Sirius!" "Sirius!" both Kristina and Remus said reprovingly, and grinning roguishly, drew Kristina to him kissing her on the forehead. She rolled her eyes, but moved closer. Remus and Tonks smiled down at the baby, "Hi, Harry." Remus whispered softly, as Tonks smiled softly. Harry reached up and grabbed Remus's nose. Sirius roared with laughter and Harry seemed to giggle as well.

_And butterfly kisses..._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU!!!" Harry howled with laughter as Sirius did a little birthday-jig, swinging Kristina around merrily as she laughed. Remus and Tonks rolled their eyes, and plopped into a chair, Remus pulling Tonks onto his lap. James followed suit right after bewitching the cake to fly to whomever wanted it, and pulled Lily gently down on his lap, handing Harry to Sirius. Sirius put Harry onto the carpet, at the little, messy-haired boy wobbled and tottered around on his feet, bumping into things here and there. "Want my present, James-let?" Harry reached up for Sirius and clapped. Sirius grinned at his fiancee, and handed Harry the cursely wrapped gift. Harry tore into his and hit face lit up seeing it was a broom. "BWOOM! DADDY! SWIUS GOT ME BWOOM! RIDE RIDE RIDE!!!" Harry clapped and laughed. James grinned and hoisted his son onto the toy broom watching Harry zoom around the house, nearly killing the cat. "He'll be a fantastic seeker just like his dad." said James wistfully watching Harry. Lily rolled her eyes and stood. Everyone was beginning to leave, starting with Kristina, who Sirius was walking out. They all were walking Kristina out, when she turned, "Bye everyone! See you soon! Happy birthday little Potter!" she tapped her lips with a cheeky grin and Sirius, chuckling kissed her. "Yechh!" Harry stuck his tongue out, his face screwed up in disgust. James chortled, "I agree, buddy. Oi! Mate, get you and your girl a room!" Sirius pulled away grinning and leaving Kristina slightly breath-less. "See you later, Kristina." Sirius said winking. She giggled, "Bye everyone!" They waved, and were turning to go back into the house when it happened. Kristina was crossing the little road. They had passed the gate, and when she went to cross the road, a Muggle car seemed to come form nowhere, as it sped up the road burning rubber. "KRISTINA!" She screamed, but seemed to be paralyzed. "NO!" Sirius drew his wand in a flash, the others were too shocked., She turned to face them a split second before it hit her. She didn't have her wand. "I love you all. I love you Sirius." and then it struck her. She gave a muffled cry, and tried to run, but it came at her speeding, and ran over her. She was dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! KRISTINA!!!! No. Nooo." Sirius sank to his knees, shaking with suppressed sobs. Lily looked up at James who had tears glistening in his eyes, unshed. She had been his cousin. And Lily's best friend, Lily buried her head in James' shoulder, crying her eyes out. Remus was standing there, shocked into silence, stony faced, then looked gently at Tonks who flung herself at him, sobbing. Harry wobbled over to Sirius. "Swius? I want Kwis. Where Kwis go?" Sirius looked at his godson, tears streaming down his face. "Harry, Kwissy go bye bye. Forever." Harry stamped his foot. "No! Kwis not gone! Swius! No Swius! Daddy? Mummy?" Harry turned slowly to face his parents, saw them crying and fell to his own little knees, crying. Sirius looked at him, they all did. Lily and Tonks' sobs subsided. and they stared at Harry. He never cried. He hadn't even cried when he was born. Sirius smiled suddenly, lighting up the area. "Guys. Harry, buddy? Don't cry. She wouldn't want us to. Shh now. Everything will be alright. I promise, Harry? I'll always be here for you." He hugged his godson. Lily's father remembered this whole story, having been told it so many times by Lily and James. He loved all of them so much.

_I couldn't ask God for more, but this is what love is_

Lily sighed, burying her head in her hands. Her father was so very ill. She rested against James's legs, and smiled. They had just gotten back from St. Mungo's, and James was sending puffs of colored smoke up from his wand to entertain 1-year-old Harry Potter. And then it happened. "Time for bed, Harry!" Lily hoisted him up, and James threw his wand onto the couch, stretching. She was upstairs, putting Harry in his crib, when the downstairs door burst opened, and she heard James sprint into the hallway and yell, terrified, "Lily, Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" But, terrified herself, Lily remembered that her husband didn't have a wand. "No! James!" She heard the curse, and felt like her heart had been stabbed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" "NO!" She was screaming, trying to barricade the door, cursing herself for forgetting her own wand downstairs. But the door burst open as she touched her lashes to her son's smooth cheek one last time, and gave him her last butterfly kiss. She turned to face Lord Voldemort. "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please not Harry!". He glared holding his wand to her heart, "Stand aside you silly girl...stand aside now!" "Not Harry! Please no, take me, kill me instead--" He cut off her pleas, "This is my last warning!" "No! Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...Not Harry! Not Harry! Please--I'll do anything--!". "Stand aside. Stand aside girl!" Her life flashed before her eyes, and his mouth was a blur as she made eye contact with eyes just like her own, her son's, one last time. "Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light, and it was all over. But the little boy in the crib, survived. It had been his mother's true love.

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember._

"I'm so terribly sorry to bother you, Mr. Evans." The frail man lying in the bed, tubes attached all over his turned slowly turned his head towards the Healer. "But we've just been informed of some terrible news. Your daughter? Lily and her husband were killed tonight. Murdered by Lord Voldemort. B-but their son, Harry, it-it's a miracle. He survived. He-he survived the Killing Curse." Tears were sliding down her face. He shook his head. "N-no. Not Lily! Not James! No! NO!" He thrashed around, and his heart rate climbed. "Mr. Evans! Calm down! Mr. Evans! MR. EVANS! The Healer tried desperately to calm Lily's father, and he stopped thrashing around. He turned, and looked at the tiny picture of his baby girl on the bedside table, white flowers laced through her dark red braids, as she and James stood, arms around each other. Oh, his Lily. He looked the Healer in the eye. "He's to go to his godfather, Sirius Black." "Mr. Evans, that's good for now, but when you get better perhaps--?" She nurse looked worried at him, his eyelids began to droop. "Tell Harry I love him. I'm going to see my baby girl." And with that, he closed his eyes and his heart monitor let out a single, long beep, signalizing that it had stopped. Mr. George Evans, father of Lily Jane Evans Potter, Father-in-Law to James Harold Potter, and grandfather to Harry James Potter, had died. Harry had heard this story from Dumbledore, form Sirius, from Lupin, from Tonks. But it never got old. He had loved his family so much, and they'd slipped away.

_Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses_

_At night._


End file.
